SYOC
by BrutioDaRoma
Summary: COME ONE COME ALL. Take a peek at what I have for you to see. A SYOC sheet and a brief summary of what my story will be about. Please, don't be shy. PM your subs!
1. Chapter 1

**Good day.**

 **I'm Brutio Da Roma (As if you couldn't already tell. Just call me Andrew by the way.) and I'm a fellow PJO fan who just wants to make his own fanfic to, momentarily, satisfy his imagination. Sadly my creativity doesn't go that far with people. Ladies and gents this is where you come in, if you actually read any of this add your favorite color to the end of your sub. I want your imagination to be realized with the help of my story. It would be a great privilege, to me, to have that happen. So below is a simple form of the characteristics of your character that I should know of and some rules and restrictions. The plot will be at the bottom of the page. RULES: NO children of maidens (besides Athena of course). NO children of Gaea (Gaia, whatever). NO children of deceased gods, except Pan.**

 **Name (Nicknames in these):**

 **Age:**

 **Race/Nationality:**

 **Features (what they look like body wise):**

 **Personality:**

 **Style (cloths preference):**

 **Jewelry:**

 **Weapon(s):**

 **Pet(s) (optional):**

 **Parents:**

 **Story:**

 **Anything I left out:**

 **Interesting facts about them (limit 3):**

 **Plot (I haven't finished the Heroes of Olympus series, as I've lost the books. BUT don't let that discourage you from submitting. ATLEAST read the plot.) Chronos is down for the count. The titans are scattered. Gaea is back to catching Z's. The giants are also nowhere to be found. As the Titans figured, their first plan might fail, they can no set in motion their greatest plan. I mean if the gods can use their kids to fight, why can't the Titans do the same? And much like their children/cousins, the Titans have been getting REAL busy. Now they seek to make their move by attacking allies of the gods and their camps, but one step at a time. Now it's once again up to a new set of heroes to help rid the world of danger! Why don't you lend a hand?**


	2. Chapter 2

**AY YO, FUCK DA PIGS! Would love to see if anyone actually got that reference. But let's get down to business (unintentional). So far I've received a lot of amazing subs, like you guys have some great imaginations, honestly! Also I forgot some stuff in my last form (reason I put 'Anything I forgot' on there). AND YES THERE MAY BE CHILDREN OF REGULAR TITANS! But down below I'll give you an example of how I'd like your forms to look using one of my main characters.**

 **Name: Terrance Samuel Masters (Terry, Sammy)**

 **Age: 14**

 **Race/Nationality: Swedish-American/American**

 **Features: Dark brown hair kept in a bald fade, light brown eyes, a short slim-bulk build, and naturally pale skin (pink when drunk, and lightly tanned in the summer).**

 **Personality: He a cool headed guy that collects everything piece-by-piece. He only really gets angry when someone puts their hands on him. He likes to tell bad and offensive jokes to make people laugh.**

 **Style: He will lounge around without a shirt indoors and only wear slippers. He always wears jeans though and wears whatever shirt he can find.**

 **Jewelry: A steel ankh necklace that he got from his childhood friend.**

 **Accessories (tattoos and such): N/A**

 **Greek/Roman: Greek**

 **CHB/Camp Jupiter: CHB**

 **Weapons: He uses various types of guns that shoots celestial bronze bullets.**

 **Pet(s): The ghost of his cat named Jasmine.**

 **Parents: Derrick L. Masters- Father, Lydia Porte- Stepmother, Athena- Mother**

 **Are they at camp yet: No**

 **Power(s): Breakdown (He is able to collect in all data unintentionally, and can slow things down in his mind in order to figure things out.)**

 **Story: Wait to read and find out.**

 **Anything I left out: (anything you wanna add)**

 **Interesting facts: He hates DC heroes. He use to use fireworks and launch them at people. He killed 2 guys with dynamite he thought was fireworks.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ladies and Gentlemen, for the forms I have received, I have decided on which demis will be in the story (for the most part). I haven't made any promises, nor will I tell you now which have made it. It will be more satisfying to actually see your character in the story for the first time and I would love to see the smile on your face when that does happen.**

 **HERE IS WHERE I'D LIKE TO MAKE A SMALL REQUEST. I have not many children of minor gods (I think I have 2 AT MOST). Also I don't really have any children of Olympians such as: Aphrodite, Apollo (really surprising), Hephaestus, Hermes and Demeter.**

 **Also I've only received two titan children. Just because you put in a titan child doesn't mean they'll be evil. I like to see the good in everyone.**

 **And for my last message to date NO MORE BIG 3 CHILDREN!**

 **Hope you all have a wonderful day!**


	4. Preview

Sitting on the porch of the Big House drinking diet coke, Chiron sighed out of relief. Staring out onto the horizon where some of Apollo's light was still visible, he thought back to all the millennia he stared at the exact same scene from so many different spots. He could only hope that this period of peace would last at least until the flame of the hearth moved again. Just as Chiron was sitting to ready himself to sleep, he was interrupted by a creak. Mr. D was summoned to Olympus, which is why he was so quick to rise.

He turned to see Rachel in her, what the campers called, "Oracle mode". Though he was surprised to here a strong male voice boom from her mouth, "Chiron, we must talk!" Chiron sighed, "Zeus please, just send a letter by Hermes next time would you?" Chiron grumbled. Chiron could hear thunder growl in reply. "Forgive me. Times have not been easy on me my brother." Chiron said rubbing his forehead. The thunder began to sub-side, "You're right. Forgive me, for my selfishness, but this matter is very important!" Zeus replied in a calm yet demanding voice. Chiron cleared his throat, "Of course, if there is no prophecy then it must be, especially if you decided to contact me in… more personal forms."

Zeus began. "Have you been hearing about the threats Olympus has been receiving?" "Indeed." Chiron replied. "Are you planning to respond?" Chiron asked. Zeus grumbled and thunder could again be heard. "I must they've…" Chiron could hear irritation in Zeus' voice. "They targeted Camp Jupiter." Chiron grew wide-eyed and he grinded his teeth. "They attacked Camp Jupiter?!" Chiron shouted in frustration and surprise. "There's no way we could have not noticed-" "No there was no assault or battle." Zeus said calmly cutting Chiron off. Chiron let pressure off his brow and stopped grinding his teeth. "Jason has reported demigods going missing though," Zeus continued. "Only thirteen of them, all between twelve and sixteen and all well known warriors." Chiron began stroking his beard. "Do you think they're looking for recruits?" Chiron suggested. Zeus grumbled again, "Athena believes the same." He confirmed. "But you believe something different." Chiron hinted. "Well I did. I just assumed that they were just trying to weaken forces, or hold hostages." Zeus admitted.

"Well now that we're sure what they want, it's only a matter of who they are," Chiron stated. "I assume you want us to find that out Lord Zeus?" Chiron asked. "Indeed," Zeus confirmed. "But there's another matter I wish you to attend to as well." Chiron crossed his arms, "Does this have to do with a certain daughter of yours?" Chiron teased. Zeus chuckled a little, "No, but it does have to do with a few of my grandchildren and a nephew." Chiron grew wide-eyed now understanding, "But… what if the other Olympians should find out?" "The way that boy is, I'm surprised he hasn't been found out already." Zeus said jokingly. "But why must he come here?" Chiron asked as if he was extremely reluctant and nervous. "To balance things out." Zeus replied, "If you got one there, one in the open world, and one here, that would balance things out." Chiron sighed, "May I ask about these _others_?" Zeus' voice began to fade, "I'll leave that to you." Rachel's eyes returned to normal and she fell. Chiron picked her up and put her on his back and proceeded to carry her upstairs. When he laid her down he continued to think about what he would do about the newcomers. "That boy…"

At the same time a few miles away a boy was rolling on the on the ground with his head in his hands after falling out of bed. "God… fucking… dammit…"

 **Maybe I should add a disclaimer. I DO NOT OWN THE PJO OR THE HoO SERIES! But ladies and gentlemen, we have dived into an adventure. I will try my best to update weekly, and I've already started on the first chapter. I hope you all have a great day!**


	5. Delay

**ATTENTION! I would like to apologize to those of you who are waiting on the story. I've been all around and about. I had to leave for a funeral, I've had more training to do, and now I'll be starting drivers training. I also would like to gather a group of people to help me edit and revise my stories (to point out any errors I've missed). I'm sorry for the excuses, but I want my story to be as good as possible. For this reason I refuse to put out anything less than what I consider the best! I appreciate your time and patience.**

 **I hope you all have a great day!**


End file.
